Interhouse Unity
by Ms. Marauder-Cullen
Summary: Draco and Hermione are promoting Inter-house Unity and are soon found out. Please read and review.


**_Inter-house Unity_**

Disclaimer:I do not own Harry Potter it belongs to J.K. Rowling. I do own the plot. The plot bunnies (Alice Weasley and Ethan Black) wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote this, so here it is.

Genre: Romance/Angst

Rating: M

Pairing:Dramione

Summary: Draco and Hermione are promoting Inter-house Unity and are soon found out.

* * *

"Draco we have to stop this." Hermione said

"Uh-huh." Draco said as he moved farther down her neck.

Hermione sighed as he continued with the sweet torture on her neck. Finally breaking free of the spell his lips were doing on her she pulled away. She shook her head a little to clear it before looking at him again.

He was staring at her and there was a small smile gracing his lips. His blue-grey eyes had turned a stormy grey and were filled with lust and passion. He smiled at her again before putting his mouth back to hers. She let out a startled gasp which he took advantage of by plunging his tongue into her mouth.

She stood there for a moment before her arms wrapped around his neck as she lost herself in the kiss. Then when her mind cleared she slowly broke the kiss while unwrapping her arms from his neck.

She then looked up at him to see he looked slightly put out and flustered. He opened his mouth and said in a low murmur, "You know if I didn't know any better then I'd say you didn't want to kiss me, because if you did you wouldn't be pulling away." he finished in a soft voice.

Hermione who had been listening to Draco speak said "Well if you'd quit interrupting me then we could continue with the physical activity."

Draco smirked down at her and with one eyebrow cocked said, "Physical activity, eh? I like the sound of that, My." he said huskily.

Hermione smirked up at him and placed a hand on his waist gently stroking the skin there and said, "I bet you would Mr. Malfoy." she purred seductively in his ear.

Draco stood rooted to the spot while she said that, and after she leaned away he felt a shiver run down his spine. He looked back to her to see she had on a Malfoy worthy smirk.

He then said in a sarcastic voice, "Hermione please forgive me for interrupting you. I'll do what ever is asked of me to get back into your good graces. Please continue." and with that he made a sweeping gesture with his and as a signal to continue.

Hermione arched a brow at him but continued, "Anyway as I was saying earlier we have to stop this. What if someone finds out? It'll ruin your reputation to be seen with a Gryffindor-Know-It-All-Bookworm and don't forget a Mudblood." she finished, spitting the word at the floor.

Draco stood there for a minute before he gently placed a finger under her chin and lifted it up. Then while he looked into her eyes he said softly, "Hermione first of all I don't care if the whole world knows about us. And it just makes it even better that you happen to be the smartest witch of our age. Lastly I don't care that you're a Muggleborn, I'm not like my father."

Hermione looked up at him with hopeful eyes and asked "Really?"

Draco looked back at her and said "Really really My."

Hermione then shocked them both by practically pouncing onto Draco. He was shocked at first but after a moment responded. As the kiss grew it became more passionate.

Soon Hermione had him up against the wall and was kissing his jaw moving up to the bottom of his ear. Draco had his hands in her hair and was lightly massaging her head.

When Hermione moved her mouth back up to his ear, she bit down lightly and pulled on the lobe and watched as his head fell back and he let out a moan. She smirked triumphantly and moved her head away from his ear. Then, rolled her hips slowly against him and stopped.

Draco was pressed between her and the wall and was letting her pleasure him. When he felt her move away from his face he groaned, but shivered when she rolled her hips against him. Then when she stopped he opened his eyes and stared at her.

Hermione looked up at him shyly and saw his eyes had clouded over with lust. He opened his mouth and said in a low husky voice, "Don't stop, please, don't stop."

She leaned up to his lips and gave him a passionate kiss while she snuck her tongue into his mouth and they began a battle for dominance. She won and lured his tongue once again into her mouth before lightly sucking it. Thus causing Draco to let out a deep moan from the back of his throat and pull her closer to him.

Hermione moved her hand from Draco's hair down to the front of his shirt and ran her hand slowly over it. Then moved to the top and slowly undid the first few buttons. She lightly ran her finger from the open top down to where the shirt closed again. She was just about to lean up for another kiss when they heard a small cough behind them.

Hermione and Draco jumped, but when she made to move away he pulled her closer, turning her so her back was against his chest. Then when they looked towards were the cough came from they both got a surprise.

"Professors… what are you doing here?" Hermione asked in a surprised voice.

In front of them stood Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, and Snape. Dumbledore was looking at them both, his eyes twinkling with a thoughtful expression on his face. McGonagall was frowning at them both disapprovingly. And Snape was sneering at Hermione with a look that clearly said 'little miss perfect has finally got caught' at least that's what she thought, it was always hard to tell with Snape.

Dumbledore was the first to speak and said "Well Miss. Granger, Minerva, Severus, and I were just on our way to breakfast and I thought it would be nice to try a new route. How are you and Mr. Malfoy this fine morning?"

Draco who had been listening and watching the exchange chose that moment to speak up and said calmly, "Hermione and I are fine Professor Dumbledore, thank you for asking. We were just on our way to breakfast ourselves and stopped for a small detour."

Snape raised an eyebrow at him and said "A small detour, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes Professor Snape, a small detour." Draco replied coolly.

"Miss. Granger, do I have to remind you and Mr. Malfoy of the rules about showing public relationships, on school grounds, and during school hours?" McGonagall said in her most annoying teacher voice.

"No, of course not Professor. We know the rules, and it won't happen again." Hermione replied

Draco then leaned down and gave her a kiss on her ear, lightly trailing his tongue from the base, where he had kissed her, to the tip, causing her to shiver pleasantly, then blush. When he leaned back from her, he looked at the Professors and said "Sorry last time but, Hermione is right it won't happen again. Promise."

Dumbledore then spoke up and said "Well if that is all, then we'll leave you two to go off to breakfast. Minerva, Severus."

After they had left Hermione leaned back against Draco and said quietly, "Yes Professors it won't happen again, we'll just go somewhere where we won't get caught."

Draco looked down at her and softly in her ear, "That's my girl. I knew you had some Slytherin in you after all."

Then before she could respond he leaned down and kissed her softly and gently, before releasing her and saying, "Let's go get some breakfast, My."

-

Later that evening, the Great Hall was a buzz as everyone was talking about Hogwarts newest relationship, between the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince.

All the while Dumbledore sat at the staff table, grinning triumphantly out at his students, his eyes twinkling madly, gleeful that his plan for Inter-house Unity had worked. While Snape and McGonagall sat beside him muttering things along the lines of, "I can't believe it worked. It actually worked. A Gryffindor and a Slytherin together. I just can't believe it."

While the two people being talked about shot loving and sly looks at each other from across the Hall. Both getting up at the same time, off to their rooms to finish the mornings activities.

-

The End

* * *

Please Read and Review! Alice Weasley and Ethan Black like it. If you don't it makes me think you don't like it! :)


End file.
